wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartiate Marines
The Spartiate Marines are an Ultramarines Successor Chapter created during the 4th Founding sometime during the late fifth century or early sixth century of M32. They act as a designated offensive force, and paired with those defensive experts the Gatekeepers, are a part of the Hell Warders Chapters - a quintumvirate of five Space Marine Chapters - tasked to defend the Imperium against Chaos incursions from the dual warp rifts known as the Hellgates of Sector Occident Prime, located in the Segmentum Solar uncomfortably close to Holy Terra. Chapter History Founding The Spartiate Marines were created during the Fourth Founding along with fellow Ultramarine Successors the Imperius Ravagers, Sons of Gulliman and the Howling Griffins. Their original homeworld was Laconia, located in the Aliris Sector. They were counted as one of the Astartes Praeses, one of twenty Space Marine Chapters charged with protecting the Imperial sectors surrounding the Eye of Terror and supporting Cadia and the Inquisition as needed. First Hell Crusade (110-199.M36) The Hellgates are a pair of relatively small warp rifts located in the Thermopylae sub-sector. In M36, the Hellgates were still a part of the ancient Loculus sub-sector, located in the area of the galaxy known as Sector Occident Prime. These dangerous warp rifts are located only 1,000 light years from the Imperial Throneworld of Terra. This region has long been a haven for renegades, outcasts and the followers of the Dark Gods. Within the Hellgates, these hellish realms of Chaos are ruled by all four factions of the Ruinous Powers, who constantly vie with one another for absolute supremacy. Daemonic incursions and the predations by marauding Chaos warbands have been common for millennia. In 110.M36, a massive Slaaneshi warhost led by the Daemon Prince, Xeraz the Exquisite, and his Chaos allies, erupted from the hellish pleasure realms from within the Ashaklun Gate, and soon the entire sector became embroiled in bloody conflict. Hearing of the massive Chaos incursion, Polemarch Leonidas Gorgo of the Spartiate Marines leads his First, Second and Third companies, along with a regiment of Astra Militarum Laconian Guard Regiments in support of the beleaguered sector. Arriving in the theatre of operations, Polemarch Gorgo found many of the planet names uncannily familiar, especially 'Thermopylae', a name out of the Laconian's most ancient legends. It was instantly clear to him that this was where he should establish his blockading force. He was, of course, well aware of what had happened to those ancient Laconians at Thermopylae, but his aim was to buy time, with all their lives if necessary. As one of the first Imperial forces to respond, this potent force bought precious time for the Imperial defenders to mount a sufficient counter-attack. Soon several other Space Marine Chapters - including the Golden Castellans, Knights of the Anvil, The Lightning and the Templars Moline - respond to the threat, rushing to commit their strength to the rapidly escalating war. Though several worlds burn in the fires of destruction, and the shadows gather close, throughout the sector, the Emperor's avenging Angels of Death stand fast, determined to save the besieged Imperial worlds of this sector or die in the attempt. The Spartiate Marines focus all their efforts on superbly devised, ranged kill patterns far superior to any that could be conceived, and thus, launched very successfully executed ambush tactics that assured an extremely high kill ratio, in which every Astartes traded his life for hundreds, if not thousands, of Chaos heretics. After nearly eight decades of bloody conflict, the Imperial forces finally drive the Chaos armada back into the swirling eddies of the Hellgates. The Hell Warders The establishment of the Hell Warders Chapter was fully documented in the ancient text known as the Codex Furea or Book of Fire. According to this ancient text, in 199.M36, following the end of the massive Chaos incursion known as the First Hell Crusade, the High Lords of Terra pronounced an Edict Imperialis in response to the dire predations, ordering several Adeptus Astartes Chapters to permanently base themselves near the Hellgates in order to protect the Imperium's interests and pacify the region. Assigned permanent overwatch over the twin warp rifts, the newly-renamed 'Gatekeepers' Chapter, would stand sentinel over the worlds of Sector Occident Prime. Once the Hell Warders were put in place, the Spartiate Marines lay claim over the feudal world of Sparta, whose feral tribes make excellent candidates as potential Astartes. When the Chapter established themselves, they were accompanied by a large number of Laconian Colonists to maintain their recruitment pool. Notable Campaigns *'The Bloody Path (ca. 500s.M32)' - One of the Chapter's more darkly-famed campaigns, during the middle centuries of M32, both the newly created Spartiate Marines and the 3rd Founding Imperius Ravagers formed an unofficial alliance. As both Chapters were assigned as Chapters of the Astartes Praeses, to provide overwatch over the Eye of Terror, and both hailed from the same proud lineage of Roboute Guilliman, these bellicose Chapters found themselves of like-mind and similar mien. As the Imperium was rife with civil discourse and open insurrection throughout much of the known galaxy, these two Chapters launched a brutal and bloody-handed war of reciprocity against the myriad enemies of Mankind. Riding from the depths of the outer darkness, the formidable flotilla of warships of the Scions of Guilliman launched their campaign of fire and blood from the blackened void, attacking their foes while they were at their weakest and obliterating them without mercy. Those worlds that had fallen beneath the shadow of the Ruinous Powers were reserved the greatest measure of these two Chapters' boundless wrath. The full role taken by this independent Astartes battlegroup is impossible to collate. Nevertheless, fragmented accounts of dozens of battles are extant in the scattered records of the era. Some list no more than the Chapters' names, soon a byword for destruction of those who followed the Dark Powers, and can therefore be considered apocryphal, while others are more complete, offering a tantalising glimpse into the many savage wars of this bloody age. Within official Imperial records, this Crusade of vengeance came to be known as the Aimatirós Monopáti or the 'Bloody Path'. *'First Hell Crusade (110-199.M36)' - *'Second Hell Crusade (829-933.M37)' - *'Third Hell Crusade (514-918.M39)' - *'The Cicatrix Maledictum (999.M41-004.M42)' - *'Indomitus Crusade (004-112.M42)' - Chapter Homeworld The home-world of the Spartiate Marines is a feudal planet with large sections still given over to feral tribes. When the Chapter first established themselves on the world formerly known as Danaan, they were accompanied by a large number of Laconian colonists to maintain their recruitment pool. After eliminating the ruling caste and several warrior tribes, the Spartiate realm expanded quickly expanded across the planet over the course of several centuries. Eventually, the Laconian inhabitants renamed the planet 'Sparta' in honour of the chief city of their homeworld and themselves 'Spartiates'. The Spartiates constituted themselves a military-governing caste over the Danaans or Danaoi general population. Like many Ultramarines Successor Chapters the Spartiates control more planets than their Chapter homeworld of Sparta. There is the shrine world of Amyclae in the same system as Sparta; the agri-worlds of Helos and Thespis; and war-blasted Thermopylae fortified as a forward launch base. (For further reference please refer to Imperial Data File: Ω4399.35Σ342Z, Subject: Sparta) Fortress-Monastery The Menelaion, the legendary fortress-monastery of the Spartiate Marines, is located in the western hemisphere of Sparta, lying just east of the city-state of Dyma. This mighty citadel is built upon Mount Therapne, the world's tallest peak. It was originally built as a shrine dedicated to Menelaus, one of Sparta's ancient kings. This fortress is an impressive construct, built in the style of ancient Grecian architecture, rising hundreds of metres above the planet's surface and bristling with anti-aircraft and powerful defence laser batteries. This fortress was built both upon the very peak of the mountain's top as well as within the rock face itself; catacombs, shrines, forges and vast armouries, creating a labyrinth that even an Astartes, with their unnaturally long life, might never fully explore. This formidable citadel also boasts powerful void shields, encasing the entire mountain in its protective barrier and able to sustain a prolonged orbital bombardment from the most powerful void ships, as well as a deadly array of hidden gun emplacements and landing platforms. There are also hundreds of doric and ionic columns and Grecian style spires jutting out from the sheer walls of the mountain's cliff face, which are highly decorated with large decorative friezes that contain relief sculptures of Spartan and Spartiate Marine heroes of ages past as well as gods from their planet's mythology. Spanning the top of the fortress is a propylaea - a processional gateway - whose highly polished marble and gold surface is lined with statues of former Polemarchs (Chapter Masters) - their eternal gaze falling upon all who pass by, as if in silent judgment - as scrying devices and gun servitors hidden within the statuary scan for any unwanted intruders. Within the Spartiate Marines' fortress lies the great Basilica of Guilliman, a mighty cella (or inner chamber) comprised of polished black marble and fanciful gold filigree, which can house the entire Chapter during formal ceremonies or prayers; their devotions watched from on high by a white marble colossus of their Primarch, surrounded by grand frescoes of his deeds. Within this sacred place the Spartiate Marines observe their rituals and observances, kept hidden from all outsiders. Beneath this temple are the Catacombs of Remembrance, the final resting place for all Spartiate Marines who have fallen in glorious battle in service to the Emperor; at its heart is the Sepulchre of Lycruges, named after the Chapter's first Polemarch, Carpus Kadmos Lycurgus, whose stewardship resides with the elite Banner Guard. This legendary Astartes' tomb is a place of pilgrimage for every Battle-Brother of the Chapter, and those that kneel at the foot of his sarcophagus make silent oaths to be worthy of the honour of a place amongst the great heroes buried within his presence. For those battle-brothers whose duty carries them beyond death and into permanent internment within the shells one of the Chapter's Honoured Ancients, the Hall of Silence awaits. Here, these ancient warriors sleep away the centuries, tended by the Chapter's Hierophants (Chaplains), until they are once again called to march to war. High above Sparta, hangs it's formidable outer defences which is heavily laced with orbital mines and an array of orbital defence platforms deployed within the planet's gravity well. Armed with a variety of weapons, these sophisticated orbiting space stations are operated by complex logic engines that detect and fire upon enemy vessels that do not broadcast the correct identification codes, striking at an approaching vessel before they can get too close to the planet. Chapter Organisation The Spartiate Marines generally follow the tenants of the sacred ''Codex Astartes'' penned by their Primarch, however, they follow their own unique pattern of organisation, reminiscent of the military forces of their homeworld, utilising their own unique ranks and unit formations. The Spartiate Marines are divided into the usual ten compaines commanded by ten Arch-Captains. All ten companies are full combat formations, there is no Scout company, instead 'passed' Neophytes are assigned as equerries to a Battle-Brother. They wear carapace armor and fight beside their mentors, who bear the further burden of setting a worthy example to the youngster. These companies are broken down into Enōmotia - comprised of 30-34 warriors - in five squads of six Astartes each. Three enōmotiai form a Pentekostyes of approximately 100 battle-brothers, while two pentekostyes could be grouped into a lochos of approximately 200 battle-brothers. This structure addresses potential shortfalls in manpower and creates a more flexible system that allows the Spartiate Marines to send small detachments on campaign or to garrisons located throughout their home system. Five lochoi form a mora of approximately 500 battle-brothers, under the command of a Strategos (a designated Arch-Captain and second-in-command), while two morai form 1,000 battle-brothers under the direct command of the Polemarch, the largest single tactical unit of the Spartiate Marines. Officer Ranks *'The Polemarch' - The Polemarch or First In War is the title of the Chapter Master of the Spartiates. He is the battlefield leader of Chapter, ordering deployments and tactics as his judgement requires and the battle develops. *'The Strategos' - The Strategos is second-in-command to the Polemarch. As his title suggests he is a practical theorist in the art of war. It is the Strategos who studies the big picture and draws up the plans for a battle or a campaign which he then hands over to the Polemarch for implementation. In the field the role of the Strategos is to analyze military intelligence and advise the Polemarch. *'Lochagos' - Known also as Arch-Captains, these are the veteran warriors and commanders of one of the ten companies of the Chapter. Captain equivalent. *'Taxiarchos' - Lieutenant equivalent, second-in-command of a company. The Arch-Captains Arch-Captains or Lochagos, act as councilors to the Polemarch and the Strategos. They command elements of the Chapter combining two or more companies and fill the duties that in other chapters fall to the Company Captains. They include: *'The Master of Relics:' This Arch-Captain is the custodian of the Chapter's many technological masterpieces, the most dangerous of which are brought to the battlefield in times of exception strife. This role is assigned the Arch-Captain this is an unmatched expert in the tactics of long-ranged warfare. They are often clad in ancient patterns of power armour and armed with an impressive array of master-crafted weapons from the Chapter's armouries. *'The Master of the Drill:' Spartiate tactics depend on precision in deployment, maintaining that precision through regular drill and directing the marines in the field is the job of this Arch-Captain *'The Master of the Arsenal:' As his title suggests this Arch-Captain in is charge of the heavy weapons and relic weapons used by the Akontistai (Devastator Marines). He also leads formations of said marines when so required by the mission. He projects an aura of stoic watchfulness as he directs the withering look upon distant foes. On his backpack is installed a targeting array which matches the angle of his gaze, gathering telemetry information to be fed to the Chapter's Devastator Marines. *'The Master of the Watch:' Known also by the title of Phrourarch, this is the Arch-Captain charged with the overall defence of the Chapter's fortress-monastery and home world in the absence of the Polemarch. This title is granted to the commander of the designated company that is currently charged with the garrisoning of the fortress-monastery, which is allotted to a different company on a rotational basis. *'The Master of the Law:' This Arch-Captain holds in his memory the martial customs and traditions of the Chapter. It is his duty to remind the marines of the ancient laws of war that bind them and the high deeds of their predecessors that they must live up to. His presence on the field raises the hearts and courage of the marines to almost miraculous levels. The Master of the Law must be a veteran marine of heroic strength and unstained honor. *'The Master of the Fleet:' Known also by the title Navarch, this is the Arch-Captain who is assigned overall commander of the Chapter's fleet assets, this role is often assigned to a veteran warrior who is a master of void warfare and strategic planning. *'The Master of Sieges:' The Arch-Captain who is a master of siege warfare and oversees construction of the Chapter's defences in the field. He is also a master of ordnance and heavy artillery, commanding the Chapter's formidable firepower like no other. The Master of Sieges is also a high explosive ordnance expert and is responsible for overseeing the crafting of the necessary earth-breaching charges used by the Chapter's siege-works to breach the most desirable location in an enemy's defences. *'The Master of Recruits:' The Arch-Captain who who is responsible for training all of the Chapter's Tiro (Neophytes). He will be a skilled Veteran of hundreds of battles and a shrewd judge of character, easily able to determine what will bring out the best in the genetically-altered adolescents who survived their Aspirant Trials and transform them into true Astartes. *'The Master of Secrets:' The Arch-Captain who is responsible for commanding the formidable assets of the Crpteion. The Master of Secrets is an expert in the irregular forms of combat that define the missions of Space Marine Scouts and Vanguard Space Marines, including sabotage, infiltration, counterinsurgency and assassination. *'The Master of Blades:' The Arch-Captain who is the master of the Chapter's assault forces. This Arch-Captain commands the Assault formations when squads are deployed from multiple companies to act as a single unit in the field. He also oversees the training of the Chapter's Assault marines. Often times, the Master of Blades is a brutal and direct individual, not so much given to glittering heroics and flamboyant challenges as short, bloody and efficient close combats. Clutching his favoured master-crafted melee weapon in his hands, he strides purposely forward in battle, the expression of a stone cold killer writ on his face as he heads towards his grim duty. His artificer armour is often impressively detailed with embossed skulls, scrollwork and multiple purity seals. Of all the Spartiate Marines Arch-Captains within the Chapter, the Master of Blades is the most menacing. Specialist Ranks The Spartiate's Techmarines are headed by the Master Armourer. They have also the usual Librarium, Apothecarium and Reclusium. But in addition to these they have the Strategion made up of Marines who act as planners and intelligence analysts and whose relationship with the Captains echoes that of the Polemarch and Strategos. And the Crypteion; specialists in covert warfare trained as scouts, spies and assassins. *'Hierophant' - Spartan for 'Most Holy'; Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Daduchos' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Theobule' - Spartan for 'Divine Counsel'; Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Sibyl' - Spartan for 'Divine Speaker'; Librarian equivalent. *'Asclepiad' - Spartan for 'Master Healer'; Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Iatrós' - Spartan for 'Healer'; Apothecary equivalent. *'Klytotékhnēs' - Spartan for 'renowned artificer' or Master Armourer; Master of the Forge equivalent. *'Khalkeús' - Spartan for 'blacksmith'; Techmarine equivalent. *'Vexillarius' - A Standard Bearer; Ancient equivalent. *'Dimachaerus' - Spartan for 'bearer of two blades'; Champion equivalent. Line Ranks *'Phylakes' - Spartan for 'Guardian'; Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Episkopoi' - Spartan for 'Overseer'; Sergeant equivalent. *'Spartiate' - Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Tiro' - A novice; Neophyte equivalent. Squad Formations *'Evocatii' - Veteran squad equivalent. *'Thyreophoroi' - Tactical squad equivalent. *'Akontistai' - A Spartan term that means 'Javelineer'; Devastator squad equivalent. *'Psiloi' - A Spartan term that means 'Bare, stripped'; Assault squad equivalent. *'Machimoi' - A Spartan term that means 'Pugnacious'; Breacher Siege Assault squad equivalent. *'Ekdromoi' - An Ekdromos is a Spartan title for 'Out-Runner', those denoted by their ability to exit the phalanx and fight in an irregular order, as the situation might demand. Scout Marine and Vanguard Marine equivalent. *'Cryptoi' - The elite Hunter-Killer formations of unconventional, covert warfighters of the Chapter, comprised of the Spartiates' veteran Ekdromoi. *'Hetairoi' - Spartan title for the Chapter's aerial vehicle pilots. *'Hippeus' - Spartan title for the Chapter's armoured vehicle drivers. Specialist Formations *'The Banner Guard' - The Banner Guard is the elite of the Spartiate Marines. They are the guardians of its standard - and its honour. So high is the level of excellence demanded of these ultimate warriors that though every neophyte dreams of joining them few truly believe that they ever will - and many who have been appointed to the Guard feel so unworthy of the honour that they have to be commanded to accept. On the field of battle, the Banner Guard are impressive and storied as providing an impenetrable ring of courage and steel, barring the approach of any enemy who dares challenge the Polemarch. They fight many spheres of battle, from lightning swift assault forces to veteran tactical units, but it is their Terminator elite who are most feared, their martial skill all but unmatched across the Chapter. *'Crypteion' - The Chapter's elite covert warriors, they specialise in unconventional warfare and are trained as the Chapter's scouts, spies and assassins. The Spartiate Marines have refined some of their veteran Ekdromoi (Scout Marines/Vanguard Marines) to sow destruction and chaos behind enemy lines mid-battle. These elite kill-teams prefer the use of high-impact strikes carried out by small, elite infantry units. These supremely skilled infiltrators specialise in creating conditions of all-consuming chaos among the enemy's ranks, sowing confusion by eliminating key officers, positions and assets. In doing so, the Crypteion are able to bring a tipping point in a battle or an entire campaign, the fulcrum upon which the fate of worlds is balanced. These warriors have access to some of the most prized wargear their Chapter can provide, including special ammunition conceived specifically to penetrate armour up to and including Astartes battle-plate. Though these covert warriors utilise tactics deemed by many of their fellow warriors as 'dishonourable', they argue that the enemy does not deserve an 'honourable' death, and therefore, will utilise any tactics at their disposal to see them brought to ruin. Non-Astartes Personnel *'Proxenoi' - Honourary consul. *'Hyperetes' - A term that applies to crew-serfs who perform any service in a vessel. *'Skeuophoros' - Spartan for 'Baggage Carried', a slave-serf who maintains and carries his Astartes master's gear and weapons wherever he goes, even in battle. *'Helot' - Slave-Serf. Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Chapter Recruitment & Training The Spartiate Marines recruit from the Agoge, the state academy that trains young Spartiates to become soldiers. A Battle-Brother is delegated to observe the twelve year old boys undergoing the trials before promotion from day student to boarder. These consist of a mock battle as a trial of skill; a ten day survival test; and finally the (in)famous test of endurance. The Battle-Brother will most likely chose one or two boys to become aspirants. Other boys ambitious to join the Chapter can demand the test of battle; one on one with the Marine. They are not, of course, expected to win. It is their aggression, their determination and spirit that is being judged. Combat Doctrine The Spartiate Marines operate as heavy infantry bringing shock battle to their opponents in tightly massed formations. In a typical demi-company battle square the first line will consist of assault marines armed with storm-shields locked in a solid wall which smashes into the opponent's lines like hammer with the weight of the successive lines behind it. Even solid fortifications frequently melt under this impact. The files behind the assault marines exploit and widen the initial breech deploying in a wide variety of lines and formations as commanded by the Company Captain or the Master of Drill. Sometimes a heavy weapons barrage will take the place of a shield wall assault depending on the strategic situation and assets available. A squad of Cryptoi is attached to each Company. It is their job to gather intelligence on the enemy and to sow confusion and fear by assassination and sabotage. Spartiate Marines are normally supported by Spartiate Guard regiments or Battle-Sisters of the Chalcedony Spear both of whom favor similar tactics. Thespian Artillery and Tank regiments and the Helotian light infantry also regularly take the field alongside the Spartiate Marines along with Danaoi Rough Riders who serve as scouts and skirmishers. Chapter Culture Though both they and their birth families reside in the fortress-monastery of the Meneleion, Spartiate Marines remain tied to their native townships and blood lineages through their wives and children. Spartiates are extremely eugenically-minded, meaning they are not about to allow their finest men not to contribute to the greater gene-pool. They prevent this eventuality by extracting the Aspirants' testes as the first stage of their transformation into Space Marines. Spartiate Matrons who have produced notably superior children are chosen to become the wife of a Space Marine (in addition to her present husband) and artificially inseminated with her new spouse's offspring. She receives separate maintenance for these children - including a second house for their accommodations neighboring her original home - and is expected to keep the finances of her two families distinct. Unlike normal Spartiate Husbands Marines never live with their wives but they are not only permitted but expected to visit their households on certain holy days and festivals and take a paternal interest in their offspring. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Deathwatch Service Notable Members *'Polemarch Carpus Kadmos Lycurgus' - First Polemarch and and patriarch of the Spartiate Marines Chapter. *'Polemarch Gorgopis Pyrrhos-Kleomides' - Current Polemarch (Chapter Master) of the Spartiate Marines Space Marine Chapter. *'Lochagos Mikemenes Stroxus' - Strategos and Equerry to the Polemarch, Mikemenes is also the current commander of the 1st Company and the Chapter's elite Banner Guard. *'Lochagos Antalos Abdera' - Current commander of the 2nd Company and Master of Relics. *'Lochagos Dorian Myrsinius' - Current commander of the 3rd Company and Master of the Law. *'Lochagos Hesiod Grypes' - Current commander of the 4th Company. *'Lochagos Coronos Endymion' - Current commander of the 5th Company and Master of the Arsenal. Notably, Hesiod is the twin-brother of Navarch Nicander Endymion, the current Master of the Fleet. *'Lochagos Timon Aegaeon' - Current commander of the 6thth Company and Master of Secrets. He is charged with overseeing the covert warriors of the Crypteion. *'Lochagos Dymos Akheron' - Current commander of the 8th Company and Master of Blades. *'Lochagos Melegros Geryon' - Current commander of the 9th Company and Master of the Watch. *'Lochagos Lykaon Skylla' - Current commander of the 10th Company and Master of Recruits. *'Theobule Epimenides Priam-Helios' - Current Master of the Librarius. *'Klytotékhnēs Isidor Haephastios' - Current Master Armourer (Master of the Forge). *'Hierophant Philetas Apollonius' - Current Master of the Faith. *'Asclepiad Epimethius Castor-Haemon' - Current Master of the Apothecarion. *'Navarch Nicander Endymion' - Current Master of the Fleet and twin-brother to Lochagos Coronos Endymion, the current commander of the 5th Company. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Spartiate Marines primarily wear bronze battle-plate with portions of it painted a deep red colour, the colour of spilled blood, including - the shoulder pauldron insets, vambraces (forearm armour), cuisses (thigh armour) and greaves (shin armour). Of further note s their distinctive helmets, which is of the distinctive 'Lorica' sub-type, an idiosyncratic variant of the widely used Mark VII 'Aquila' pattern produced by the artificers of the Spartiate Marines. The faceplates of these helmets have a very distinct appearance as they are crafted in typical style worn by the military forces of their homeworld of Sparta. These helmets are also adorned with the Spartiates' trademark deep-red dyed horse hair longitudinal crests. The battle-brothers of this Chapter are also known for wearing their distinctive cintus - a type of leather sword belt fastened around the waist to suspend their swords. Pteruges - heavy strips or lappets of leather, with studs embedded along their length - also hang down from their sword belts. These strips make up the traditional defensive skirt worn by the warriors of Sparta. Officers sometimes wear epaulette-like strips from their shoulder pauldrons, to denote their seniority of rank and high status within the Chapter. On the right shoulder pauldron is a bronze coloured, open-faced squad specialty symbol which identifies a battle-brother's assigned role (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). The power armour worn by the Astartes of this Chapter typically bears syncretic Spartan iconography on one of their shoulder pauldrons, vambrace (forearm armour), poleyn or weapon, which supposedly denotes rank and battle record. Many of these symbols have meanings hidden from outsiders of the Chapter, though it is believed that the numeration and colouration of the "lambda" Helikan-glyph markings common to the Spartiate Marines' heraldry refers to attested "kills" against worthy opponents in single combat, likely in increasing order of magnitude. Chapter Badge The Spartiate Marines chapter iconography is a stylised bronze coloured ancient Grecian letter lambda (Λ), which stands for the Spartiates' original homeworld of Laconia. This symbol was adopted by the Spartan people after their world was settled by the Chapter and was often painted on the Spartan warriors' shields. This symbol quickly became a widely known and much-feared symbol of Sparta's military forces. Chapter Fleet *''Polemonike'' (Warspite-class Battle Barge) *''Xenophon'' (Legate-class Battle Barge) *''Adrestia'' (Legate-class Battle Barge) *''Panoplia'' (Ironclad-class Battle Barge) *''Paralos'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Hellas'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Pandora'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Euetêria'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Parataxis'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Taurus'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Phosphoros (Galdius-class Frigate) *''Tritogenes'' (Galdius-class Frigate) *''Nemeas'' (Galdius-class Frigate) *''Euphemia'' (Galdius-class Frigate) *''Kratousa'' (Galdius-class Frigate) Chapter Relics Relations Allies Feel free to add your own Hell Warders Since their involvement in the First Hell Crusade in 199.M36 and the establishment of the Hell Warders Chapters to provide permanent overwatch over the twin-warp rifts known as the Hellgates, the Spartiate Marines have been a stalwart and dedicated ally of their fellow Hell Warders Chapters. At one time or another, the Spartiate Marines have fought alongside either one or several Chapters of the Hell Warders against the constant Chaos incursions that emanate from the Hellgates. Through their millennia-long vigil, these Chapters have forged bonds of kinship stronger than forged ceramite and will willingly answer one another's call for aid without question. Imperius Ravagers This bellicose and ruthless Chapter was created during the 3rd Founding, and share a similar fearsome mien and bitter anima as the Spartiate Marines. Hailing from the same proud lineage of the Ultramarines, these two bloody-handed Chapters forged strong bonds of brotherhood during their long crusade from Macragge to the Segmentum Obscurus, where they were both assigned as Chapters of the Astartes Praeses, one of the several Chapters charged with permanent overwatch of the Eye of Terror. During that time, the Imperium was rife with civil strife and insurrection, and so, the Chapters of both the 3rd and 4th Foundings were often of a brutal demeanour, forging ruthless reputations as blood-soaked executioners of the Emperor's divine will. Finding themselves of like mind, these two Chapters launched a brutal war of reciprocity against the heretics, apostate and the xenos. Riding from the depths of the outer darkness, the formidable flotilla of warships of the Scions of Guilliman launched their campaign of fire and blood from the bloodied void, attacking their foes while they were at their weakest and obliterating them without mercy. Those worlds that had fallen beneath the shadow of the Ruinous Powers, were reserved the greatest measure of these two Chapters' boundless wrath. The full role taken by this independent Astartes battlegroup is impossible to collate. Nevertheless, fragmented accounts of dozens of battles are extant in the scattered records of the era. Some list no more than the Chapters' names, soon a byword for destruction of those who followed the Dark Powers, and can therefore be considered apocryphal, while others are more complete, offering a tantalising glimpse into the many savage wars of this bloody age. This Crusade of vengeance came to be known as the Aimatirós Monopáti or the 'Bloody Path'. Since that time, though these two Chapters have not fought alongside one another for several millennia, they both swore binding blood-oaths, that should one Chapter ever call upon the other for aid, that they would do so - a debt repaid by both sides only on a handful of occasions. Wardens of Orask The Wardens of Orask are a stoic and proud Successor Chapter descended from the noble lineage of Roboute Guilliman. The Wardens first crossed paths with the Spartiate Marines during the Third Hell Crusade in 514.M39, when the largest incursion of Heretic Astartes from the Hellgates launched a massive invasion, conquering and slaughtering whole populations on a score of Imperial worlds in several surrounding sectors. To stem the flow, the High Lords of Terra ordered the immediate mobilisation of several fleet-based Chapters to come to the aid of the Hell Warders Chapters, and halt the invasion and bring salvation to the imperiled planets. Upon their arrival, the Wardens of Orask co-ordinated their efforts with the Hell Warders Chapters. The Spartiate Marines and the Wardens found that their tactical doctrines complemented one another, and they were successful in freeing half a dozen systems from the tyranny of the Ruinous Powers. Since that time, these two Chapters have continued to enact a coordinated exchange program. This program fosters brotherhood between the two Chapters as well as helping to develop cultural understanding, regional expertise and interoperability. Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By the Spartiate Marines Feel free to add your own About the Spartiate Marines Feel free to add your own Sources *[[:w:c:warhammer40kfanon:Spartiate Marines|'Spartiate Marines']] (Original Article) Gallery Spartiate_Marine_Polemarch.png|Spartiate Marines Polemarch, Gorgopis Pyrrhos-Kleomides, Lord of the Spartiate Marines Chapter. Spartiate_Termi.png|Spartiate Marines Evocatus (Veteran Marine) of the 1st Company.arrayed in Indomitus pattern Terminator Armour. Spartiate_Marine_Mk_VI.png|Spartiate Marines Phylakes (Veteran Sergeant) arrayed in relic Mk VI 'Corvus' pattern power armour. Spartiate_Marine_Assault.png|Spartiate Marines Psiloi (Assault Marine). Spartiate_Marine_Astartes.png|Spartiate Marines Thyreophoroi (Tactical Marine). Spartiate_Scout.png|Spartiate Marines Ekdromoi (Scout Marine). Category:Imperium Category:Sector Occident Prime Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Specialist Chapters Category:4th Founding